Don't let me alone
by cherrycharly
Summary: Near was hurt in a car-accident and now Mello learns the feeling of sadness...afterwards it's also a bit of fun


**1**

"Near, I'm home…was Matt here? I think he said that he will come today…erm...Near? Neeehhheear?! Damn it! Where are you?"

Mello runs through the house, searching for Near, but he can't find him.

"Near come on! Don't make such things…"

Damn it, where is this stupid little kiddie… he is small, but…but…but he can't disappear, can he? No what I'm thinking about…such stupid things…A man can't disappear…but…but he…he never left the house…

"Near come on, that's not funny…Near? Is it you...Near! Hey! Near come out! That's a really stupid game, isn't it?

Mello wakes up. Beep beep beep…this strange sound hurts a bit in his head. It feels like a hammer, which slashes through his mind. He doesn't remember anything…Suddenly he feels something strange round his wrist. It was heavy and cold…He opens an eye and sees himself, it was like in a mirror. Metal, deep blue metal round his wrist. He shrieks a bit. Mello raises his head and looks through his situation. The other end of the handcuffs are round Near's wrist. He lies in a white bed and his skin was whiter then it was normally…Something was strange…Mello bends over Near and carefully he can hear his breath, constant, but very slow…He realizes what happened before…it was a bomb…Near sits in the car behind him and suddenly there was a big explosion. He can't remember how they got to the hospital…but Near is alive…he is alive…

"Near…"

He caresses softly through Near's cheeks and kisses him tenderly on his forehead. He slowly began to massage Near's stomach.

"Near?...Can you hear me? Please...open your eyes…I really want to see your bright eyes…"

He feels tear drops filling his eyes. He is afraid, the first time in his life he is afraid…He really doesn't want Near to go away…Mello don't know this feeling…fear…he never feel it…never…  
The doctor comes in.

"Oh…you…the handcuffs are very robust huh? The police can't take them away…it was a bit difficult to operate your friend with you tied to him...you really love him?

Mello blushes very hard.

"What? Love him? No…I…I'm just his…his partner in a case…I'm NOT gay!!!

"Oh sorry…I just thought…erm…nothing…So your friend, he…he had much luck…now he is stable…but he has to rest some time, so I think you'll care for him?

"Yeah…I will…he is…he is my…..my partner…"  
Some time passes, but Near doesn't awake from his sleep. The doctors can't explain this…he must be healthy, strong enough to survive. Suddenly Watari comes in and he sits down beneath Mello and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"He will make it, Mello, don't worry…He just have to find himself."

"He is an idiot! He is really able to awake from this coma the doctors said, but then why is he sleeping on??? I can't understand him…He must be afraid that I'll kick his ass when he awake…"

Watari grins.

"Yeah he must be afraid…Some time before Near told me something and now that you react like this…you two are very cute together…"

He stands up, pokes Mello's nose while talking to him and goes away.

"Hey wait! What do you mean with this stupid stuff? What does he told you?"

"Find it out yourself…but your intelligence won't help you this time, so don't try to think about all this…"

"Now it's official…he's going to be senile…"

**2**

Suddenly Mello feels something warm on his hand. He quickly turns around and  
finds Near's hand on his. He gently takes his partner's hand and put it back where it was.

"Even your body tries to awake, but why don't you?"

Near falls down. Often in his dreams he falls down a high cliff, filled with the loneliness his life was filled with. Every time he crashes against the cold and dark waves, coming from the ocean, the pain goes through his body, hurting him deep inside. A feeling he knows well, because in his life he often felt pain, deep pain, not physical, but mental.  
But this time something has changed. His body suddenly stopped falling down. He doesn't know why, he just hear a strange sound, but he knows this sound…It was a voice, a voice he wants to follow. Darkness…there was a big darkness round him, he closes his eyes, following the voice with his mind…

Why are you doing this to me Near? Sitting here and waiting…waiting is nothing that people like me do… Can't you…can't you just die? Or come back to me, but do something! Stop lying there and just sleep…Do something!

"Do something, Near!"

"Don't be so loud, Mello-kun, please, my head hurts a bit…."

Mello was so frighten that he makes a little jump. He rubs his eyes, because he can't believe this…He glares at Near like he has seen a ghost…

"Near??!! You…you…you're alive!"

He runs toward his partner. Near lifts his arms, because he wants to hug his friend, but suddenly he feels pain on his cheek…

"Erm…Mello, what..?"

"You…you stupid little rat! I can't believe that you're just lying here and doing nothing! What are you thinking? That I have so much time that I can sit beneath your bed so many days?!? Baka!"

Mello turns away.

"Arigato…"

"I'm going…you…you should follow when they let you out, the case isn't done yet…"

He goes out, hiding his eyes from Near. He doesn't want him to see his feelings.  
Near grins.

"Why am I surprised? He doesn't change at all…But…but he notices me, the first time in my life, someone notices me…"

Near begins to laugh. He has never done this…laughing…Often he just wonders about people doing this. Mello often laughs…But yes this belongs to him, but Near? He hasn't got feelings…Or better, he doesn't show them to someone…  
He couldn't stop a long time, but after, he feels happy, a nice feeling, he thinks…

**3**

After a few days Near was able to left hospital. He wanted to see Mello again, because since that day his partner didn't enter the room again. Near finds himself hurrying home…he really wanted to see Mello, he didn't know why, but he felt something…was it that? Was it that, what men feel when they miss someone? Near didn't know this feeling…his brain feels overstrained…

Suddenly he finds himself waiting at the door. He also forget if he knocked at the door or not, but someone opens the door. It was a well-known voice, it sounds that this person was very nerved, but Near's heart makes a little jump when he heart it.

"Who's there? Go 'way…we dunno need chocolate…"

"I'll never give you chocolate, Mello-kun…You are too hysterical then…"

"Near? You? You're late…"

He looked at Near in an unfriendly way. He goes away from the door and back into his room.

Near comes in. He feels strange…He wasn't here for a long time and now he doesn't feel comfortable…He stands in front of the door, not moving back or forward.

"Come in! Stupid little child…"

Near enters the house and goes straight into Mello's room and then sitting down on the bed. Mello's eyes widened.

"What are YOU doing in HERE?"

"Erm…you said I should enter and…"

"Yeah, but into the house not into my room…"

"S..sorry…"

Near feels something strange under him…And so he pulls something out from under the bedspread. Near couldn't trust his eyes…It was a big, fat and white plush cat. Mello blushes so hard that he nearly left consciousness.

"Mello…What the fuck is that?"

"That…that belongs to…to….to L…He often left his strange things everywhere…"

"What a foolish excuse…"

Near smirked. He stands up and goes straight to Mello. Mello also stands up.

"When you come nearer to me I can't guarantee for your safety…"

"Who cares about that?"

"You should…your skin is so white, it won't be nice if it get covered with blood…"

"I can remember Mello-kun likes blood…and I hope Mello-kun will like me too, so where's the problem?"

"There is no problem with me…Near...you know, you belong to me, I own you"

Mello's eyes are just two slots and he moves his face as close to Near's as possible without touching him with a single piece of his body. Near can't move, he feels like Mello holds him back with just his glance…

"Mell…"

"Shut up, little brat…"

Mello kisses him, very long and intensive…but suddenly he stops and he makes a step back.

"Out…Go OUT!!! Immediately!"

Near nearly falls out of the room. He can't believe it…what was that? His reaction? Do Mello really hate him? Can't he stand him so much that he wants to hurt him every time?

Near goes to bed very early this day…He wants to sleep…while sleeping he wants to forget that day…he wants to forget everything…he feels lonely…another time in his life he feels so lonely…but now he knows the feeling of…of what? Was this love? Was this what everybody in the world is talking about, what everybody wants? Near was totally confused…nobody would want to love if that hurts so much…

He feels tears filling his eyes…Hours later he falls asleep…

**4**

The next morning Mello comes downstairs, half awake, half asleep, but able to walk straight to the breakfast table. He opens a cupboard and suddenly there was a big scream.

"Where is my chocolate? Near?"

He looks with a very angry face at Near, who really refuses to look Mello directly into his eyes.

"What's up? Have ya lost something?"

"Near...if I don't have my chocolate between the next five minutes in my hand you'll be dead!"

"Is that so? So we'll see what happen…"

"Near, don't make me crazy…I advice to you that you do what I tell you to do"

"And what when I don't do so? What will you do? Kill me? I think you were happy 'cause I'm not dead. Or do you want to kill my mind? But okay, you don't have to do this, you already done it…"

Near stands up soundlessly and goes away. Mello just feels the little breeze beside him while Near passes him. He turns around and wants to hold him back.

"Near…?"

"Don't touch me…"

Near goes out, without sending Mello a single glance. Mello stands there, not knowing what to do. He suddenly realizes the situation: His chocolate was gone! He runs upstairs, hammering at Near's door.

"Near! Come out! You little brat! Give me the chocolate! Immediately!"

"Come in, it's open…"

Mello entered the room, a bit surprised. And then it happens. The whole chocolate bars, Mello owns crashes down on him. He was covered by a big mountain of chocolate. Near comes and bends down to Mello.

"Aren't you happy Mello-kun, I think you should?"

Near grins a bit and goes out.

"Sorry Mello, but I have a new case…Good-bye. And don't move too much, you'll destroy some chocolate bars then…"

**5**

Somehow Mello managed to crawl away from the crop. After he ate some of the chocolate bars, he begins to plan his revenge…

Later at evening Near comes back. Suddenly someone behind him catches him and blindfolds him with a piece of clothes. He was a bit scared, but who can manage to break into THIS house? By the way, who wants to break into this house…? Very unfriendly he was moved upstairs and he feels some handcuffs round his arms.

"Who are you?"

He asked with a very soundless voice. But there was no answer.

"What is your intention? What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Rape me? Just do it…"

Someone comes close to his ear and says quietly:

"Why do you want to let yourself kill that easily?"

"I have nothing to lose…"

"Your life isn't worth to live huh?"

"Yeah…my whole life I lived for somebody, but now…there is nothing I live for, so…just do as you want."

*swuuupp*

"Ouch…what are you doing? If you want to kill me, do it fast, so it won't hurt that much!"

"Baka! How could you say such nonsense? You know from the beginning who I am?"

"No wonder you want to take revenge…"

"From the beginning you wanted to test me? If I can really kill you huh? You suck Near…Why should I kill you?"

"You've killed me inside…So please, finish your job…"

Tears were running down Near's face. Thanks that he was blindfolded, so Mello can't see his tears.

"Inside…?"

"You've thrown me away, you don't remember? That fucking hurts…It just hurts"

"Near…"

"So please…do it…bring me away from this place"

"Shut up you stupid brat…"

Mello kisses him, long and intensively.

"I love you Near…I really love you…"


End file.
